


Welcome to the Loser's Club

by Tortellini



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, I Love Patricia Blum Uris, Inspired By Tumblr, Jewish Character, Jewish Identity, M/M, Richie Tozier & Patricia Blum Uris Friendship, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris Lives, Stanley Uris Loves Patricia Blum Uris, Suicidal Thoughts, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The one where Stanley Uris brings his wife back to Derry.Oneshot
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Welcome to the Loser's Club

Okay so here's what happened. 

Stanley Uris got the call

_(It's Mike. From Derry. Stan... It's back. You made a promise.)_

and he was about to do something stupid. He was about to...you know, end it all. Slit his wrists in the little bathtub he and Patty would go to make love in when they were younger, and half the time they'd just end up laughing at something to hard to do anything else, and they'd end just holding each other, and--

And Stan couldn't do that to the love of his life. She'd be the one who would find his body. No matter how scared he was, how much of a fucking coward he was deep down, he wasn't a monster. He'd go back and see his friends and do his best. If he died, then--he'd die a hero, someone his wife wouldn't be ashamed of marrying all those years ago. And if he lived? 

Oh god, if he lived?

He could go home to Patty. They could keep being happy. Maybe even have kids eventually.

That was the plan. 

He opened up the bathroom door, face set, ready to stuff his suitcase full of a few buttoned-up shirts, and--Patty was standing there, arms crossed over her chest. He gulped.

* * *

Patty Blum-Uris had seen a lot of bullshit in her life. Don't get her wrong, she'd seen a lot of good things too--her husband was the best example of that. But she'd seen a lot. And this took the cake. 

"So we're going to see your old friends," she prompted. 

Stan gripped the edge of the steering wheel a little more tightly. They were driving to the airport now, and at this point, they were almost there. He seemed nervous. "From when I was a kid."

"Ones you haven't seen in years and years," she continued. 

"Mm, that's right, babylove." The pet name was sweet and distracted her for a moment. Only for a moment. 

Why hadn't he seen them in so long though? Why hadn't he invited them to their wedding? Had something happened in the group? Why were they all of a sudden going back? And why had she actually had to work to convince him to take her, his wife, with him?

Huh. Guess Patty would just have to wait and see.

* * *

The Chinese restaurant was...tacky, to tell you the truth. But that wasn't the reason why he and Patty were here now, of course. It was because of the people who were inside. Stan gripped his wife's hand, warm and comforting in his own--she squeezed his--and opened up the door. 

And then...

...then they were all there. 

The breath he'd been holding was let go all of a sudden.

Mike, and Ben, and Eddie, and Beverly, and Richie, and Bill. His friends. People who were like his family to him all those years ago. People he'd forgotten. 

He embraced them all, even Rich who could be an idiot, and was welcomed. And then Patty was too. They all wanted to know about her, their relationship, their life together--though he didn't miss the nervous look Mike had sometimes. He understood that expression. And it hurt him too. 

"Here," Ben said warmly, eyes crinkling at the edges, and pulled up another chair for Patty to sit next to Stan. Food was ordered, and came for them. And for a moment it was just the eight of them, old friends, no deeper meaning...

"I can't believe you and Eddie are high school sweethearts," Patty was saying to Richie when Stan tuned back to the conversation. 

"...what." Richie.exe stopped working. 

Patty frowned slightly, glancing at her husband. "Wait, Stan, they-they don't know?"

Stan sighed. "...welcome to the Loser's club."

And he figured that was the best introduction anyone could ever give. 


End file.
